


Bootblacking

by Tochka_Grozdev



Series: Frederick, name of care [2]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, I just really want Tobias Menzies to rail me and it shows, Loads of it, M/M, Mild Verbal Feminization, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tochka_Grozdev/pseuds/Tochka_Grozdev
Summary: Frederick likes polishing the captain's boots very much. His captain likes that as well.
Relationships: Jonathan "Black Jack" Randall/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Frederick, name of care [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098008
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Bootblacking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_dwell_in_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dwell_in_darkness/gifts).



> *again, this is absolutely plotless porn so don't expect anything deeper than Freddie's throat and ass*
> 
> I apologize for any grammar mistakes (English isn't my first language) and historical inaccuracies (I'm a hoe not a historian, start with the same letter but it's not the same).

Frederick Blankley has always loved this. There was something inherently erotic in kneeling in front of the captain and tending to his boots. It felt like an act of true worship, thorough submission, even before the captain found out about his aide's feelings. Of course now, since captain Randall has made Frederick deeply and utterly his, it became even better.

The lad was kneeling before the captain with a soft cloth in his hands, cleaning the captain's boots. Captain Randall, in full uniform, perfectly composed, sipped on his wine and seemed to be absolutely indifferent towards the young man who knelt at his feet entirely naked, with a stiff prick and a plug up his arse.

“Be sure to do it carefully, lad” he warned. “If I see any inadequacies, you'll have to clean them again. This time with your tongue.” It was said in a calm, conversational tone as if he was completely unaware of the effect these words would have on his aide.

Frederick moved restlessly, trying to take a more comfortable position and somehow adjust his rock hard cock. Of course, captain Randall noticed. He always noticed. “Goodness, lad, you're _dripping_. I think I'll have you lick the floor clean after we finish.”

The aide couldn't contain a moan. The captain chuckled. “You would like that, wouldn't you? Such a filthy whore.”

Frederick's cock twitched and the lad moaned again, louder and sluttier. “S-sir, I…”

“You what, boy, hm?”

“May I… touch myself, sir?”

Another dark chuckle. “ _That_ desperate already? Really? Pathetic.”

“Si-iiiir…”

“Slutty little bitch. You know what? I think I'll let you come. But you may _not_ touch yourself.”

Frederick blinked at him, confused. “Then how, sir…?”

The captain patted his cheek. “Like the bitch in heat that you are, lad. Rubbing yourself against my boots.”

“Thank you, captain Randall, sir…” Frederick whispered before starting to rut against the boots he had just polished.

Black Jack Randall observed him with amused expression. “Look me in the eyes as you spend, lad” he instructed.

“Y-yes, sir…” The lad was rolling his hips frantically, trying to keep his head up and his gaze locked with the captain's. “I'm close, sir, I'm gonna… I'm gonna…” he wasn't able to finish the sentence as he came all over his captain's perfectly polished boots.

Captain Randall gave him a few moments to compose himself and when Frederick's panting finally slowed down, he leaned forward to stroke his cheek. Frederick nuzzled into that palm, purring. The captain smirked. “My needy boy… Look what a mess you've made.”

The aide lowered his gaze to the captain's boots, striped white with his spunk. Well, he should have thought of that earlier.

“Clean your mess, boy” the captain ordered. Frederick reached for the rags he'd put aside, but captain Randall tsked. “No, corporal. You'll do it as I've said before. With your _tongue_.”

Frederick looked up at his captain, a little puzzled. “Am I to… lick it, sir…?”

“Yes, my little slut. You will lick my boots clean. Begin.”

The boy lowered himself to the level of captain's boots and dutifully put his mouth and tongue to a good use. His seed tasted salty, similarly to the captain's, and the taste of polish was a bit odd, but the humiliation of having to lick one's own spend from his lover's boots was so delicious that by the end of the job Frederick's prick was half-hard.

Captain Randall chuckled. “ _Again_? Already? Insatiable, you are, my whore. Aren't you?”

“Yes, sir…”

“But that's good. I've intended to fuck you once you're finished. And now you are.”

Frederick purred with delight. “Yes, sir, please…”

“Kneel on the bed. Hide your face in the sheets so your slutty moans won't wake the entire garrison.”

Frederick did as ordered, trying to stifle his whimpers.

“Hands on your cheeks.”

The boy stretched out his arms to touch his arse.

“Hold yourself open for me, spread your cheeks… just like that, that's a good girl.”

“I'm not a girl” Frederick protested coyly.

The captain chuckled. “Oh, you absolutely are, my darling, and I will prove it to you, but not today. Today I just want to fuck your cunny until you cry and blow your load on my bed. What you say to that?”

“Please, sir, I want it so badly…”

“Good thing you're already worked open, so we won't waste time…” The captain tapped on the base of the plug buried in Frederick's hole. The lad bit on the bedsheet to stop himself from crying out loud as the tip brushed against this sweet spot in his arse. Captain Randall's chuckle turned into a low moan as he quickly slicked himself with lavender oil.

Frederick all but managed to calm his breathing when again he felt the captain's fingers at the base of the plug. “Oh, sir…”

“Hush, lad. Just a moment.” The plug was withdrawn from him, almost brutally, but he wasn't given time to mourn this loss for it was immediately replaced with captain Randall's cock.

Frederick mewled and keened into the sheet. “Like that, sir, like that, please…”

“My good little slut” the captain purred and started fucking him slowly, almost lazily, only speeding up when Frederick was on the verge of tears from frustration.

“Touch me, sir…”

“And what am I doing right now, mhm?” captain Randall asked mockingly, but he took his hand to his aide's cock. “You were very good for me today, Freddie. You shall have your reward.” He fucked and frigged the whimpering boy steadily, his left hand holding tightly at the place where his aide's neck met the left shoulder, calloused fingertips teasing at the lad's clavicle.

“M-may I come, sir…? I can't hold anymore, it feels too good…”

“You may, my little hussy. Come for your captain…”

Those words were all Frederick needed to spill his seed all over his captain's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Can somebody kick me in the ass so I actually start doing my university work instead of procrastinating by writing porn? Please and thank you.


End file.
